The new bionics in town
by laylia love
Summary: This is a cross-over of total drama and lab-rats where 3 teens go to a different world where they are bionics will they ruin the lab-rats secret.
1. her new inventions

**_I hope you love the story. Diamond, shinxshinx's OC, and my OC Vanneta with a special guest. MIKE!_**

**_Mike: ENJOY!_**

Vanneta: Hey. you wanted me to come over.

Diamond: yeah. Remember a while back when you told me you liked Lab-rats.

Vanneta: yeah, why?

Diamond: Well, me and Cameron made an invention that can take you into any show or movie. And there are three helmets.

Vanneta: So Cameron is going with us.

Diamond: No. Cameron doesn't want to, the third hat is for Mike.

Mike: Hey guys or gals, the hats are already set up in your room, Diamond. LET'S GO!

_In Diamond's room_

Diamond: O.K. are both of you ready.

both: READY!

Diamond: O.K. But first, we must go over certain things. When we get there try to hide your neck hurting.

Mike: Why?

Diamond: Well, when we get there, I don't know when but our necks will start hurting because we're going to be bionics too.

Vanneta: WHAT?! REALLY?! AWESOME?! We get to be bionic. What are out powers?

Diamond: Don't know. Also we can't tell anyone we are bionic not even the Davenports. And there's a button that you can push to get back to our world.

Vanneta: Man, Well, what are we waiting for.

Mike: Let's get going.

Diamond: O.K. Ready. Set.(presses button) GO!

_At the Davenport residence _

Bree: (yawns) I'm going to bed. Night everyone.

Leo: night.(hears s knock at the door) I GOT IT!

Diamond: Hello. I'm Diamond Aozora, this is Vanneta Harrison, and Mike Smith and we need to ask a question to the owner of the household.

Leo: Let me get Mr.D.

Vanneta: O.K. well, we'll be right- OW!

Dia and Mike: OW!

Leo:(with Mr.D) You O.K?

Mike: 's just our bion-

Diamond: It's a krick in our necks from our walk. We're new here and we don't have a place to live. We came across this beautiful house and wondered if the people here would let us live here.

Mr.D: Well, there is only one room left but, there are three beds and dressers.

Mike: oh but we don't have any clothes with us.

Adam: Hey, who are these people.

Mr.D: They are going to be living with us until they find somewhere else.

Vanneta:(yawns) Don't mean to be rude but can we go ahead and make our way to bed i'm exhausted after our... long walk.

Mike: yeah. I could get some sleep.

Mr.D: Well, i'll show you to our the room you'll be staying in.

_In their new room alone_

Diamond: Mike, you almost gave away the secret. Remember no one should know we're know robotics. Night. We should get some sleep.

Vanneta: night.

Mike: night.


	2. figuring out their powers

_**O.K. second chapter here we go.**_

Diamond:(yawns) morning guys. GUYS!? oh no...

_In the bionics lab_

Mike: woah. who knew Mr. Davenport had so many cool electronics.

Vanneta:(in Bree's tube) Mike, look i'm Bree GIVE ME SUPER SPEED! Give me a B.R.E.E.Z.E. never mind I've got super speed.

Mike?:(presses button) oops.

Vanneta:(stumbles out of tube) I feel weird.(speeds into the wall) OW!

Mike:(GASP) huh? Woah. what happened.

Vanneta?: I don't know. Wait... Ahhh! stranger danger.(stands up) You have three seconds to tell me who you are. ONE!

Mike: I'm your friend.

**TWO!**

Mike: I'm a bionic. just like you.

**Three!**

Mike: AH!(Makes an energy shield)

Vanneta?:(runs into shield) ow. sheesh stranger. I just wanted to know your name not your life story.

Leo:(walk out of the elevator along with Bree, Adam, Chase, Mr.D, and Diamond) Woah. Bree did you run into the wall again.

Mike:(whispers) um, Vanneta those are um bad guys and if they find us they'll... make us into robots so we have to hide(him and Vanneta? hide)

Diamond: I don't see Mike or Vanneta so...

Chase: Didn't we tell you to stay upstairs.

Bree: Diamond why are you here this is a secret place.

Diamond: I know this is a place where Mr.D made, trained, and upgrated all three of you guys.

Bree: You got all that from 'this is a secret place'.

Diamond: no i'm just very familiar with this stuff.

Leo: Did you create bionics too?

Mike: NOPE! NOT EVEN CLOSE!

Diamond:(enraged) MIKE!(eyes turn red) YOUR DEAD!

Adam: look Diamond's eyes are red instead of yellow now.

Sora: My name is Sora not Diamond.(scans the room, walks over to behind the table) Peek-a-boo i'm gonna KILL YOU!

Mike:(runs) Sora please let Dia in control PLEASE!

Sora:(Stops) Fine.(eyes turn yellow, Mike stops)

Diamond: sorry bout' Sora ya' know. So what'd I miss.

Mike: Vanneta, you can come out now.

Vanneta: walk out from behind the lab rats, they scream) I told you my name is Avree...

Mike: Dia, can you fix her, please.

Diamond: What happened?

Mike: We were playing around when Vanneta went into Bree's Bionic tube and Mal pressed a button and gave her super speed.

Diamond: O.k. So out of my personalities, we know that Sora can see through things and I can tell if something is wrong with anyone no matter how well they hide it, out of you and your personalities Mal is super smart and you(sees Mike making different colored shields) can make any type of shield, out of Vanneta's personalities Avree has super speed and that's all we know. Avree can we talk to Vanneta, please?

Avree: O.K. but only cause you asked nicely

Vanneta: So what happened? Let me guess... Avree?

Diamond: yep. Now as I was trying to say before this started... no I didn't create bionics but we( walks to Vaneta and Mike) are bionics.

Adam: Awesome! More bio-buddies.

Vanneta: O.K. than, anyone else tired?

(everyone raises hand)

Mr.D: how are you bionic?

Diamond(thinks, smirks) your brother.

Mr.D:(stops) What! really! That's amazing. How are you nice.

Diamond: We ran away. He was mean, so we decited that he just lost three perfectly good bionics. night.(walk into her room along with Mike and Vanneta)

Mike: Sorry. bout' that Dia.

Vanneta: yeah. We promise we won't do it again.

Diamond: Ven, Mike i'm tired, I forgive you, good night.

both: NIGHT!

**_Another chapter down so see you next time when they try to figure out their powers._**

**_The three personalities you saw was: Avree Vanneta's shy side, Sora Diamond's mean side, and Mal (if you looked close enough) Mike's mean side_**


	3. talent show with the personalities

_**Welcome to chapter 3... shall we begin?**_

_**Hyde: LET'S GET** **READING!**_

**Layilalove: first off, my stories are gonna be written differently see if you can tell me what is different bout' it. ENJOY!**

In Vanneta's mind

Kenzie: C'mon Sheila, Val is trying to destroy P. Cameron's room... again.

Vanneta: why? exactaly.

Kenzie: I'll explain on the way but, right now we have Cam, Layila, Hyde, and Wendy**(she'll be in other stories)** holdin' her down.

Vanneta: what about Avree...

_Wake up... wake up_... WAKE UP!

In the real world

Vanneta:(wakes up, looks at Diamond) What was that for?

Diamond: We get to go to their school today.

Vanneta: who's school?... OH! right... sorry. forgot bout' that. Let's get goin'.(get's out of bed)

Diamond: you forgettin' something...

Vanneta:(thinks) oh. clothes... duh.**(didn't write it down but Bree took them clothes shopping)**

Diamond: Me and Mike will wait for you in their living room.(leaves)

In the living room

Bree: but yeah, today's the talent show, you gonna sign up?

Mike:(looks at Diamond) I don't know... maybe. Where's Vanneta?

Vanneta: here I am.( has on a sparkly red shirt with black leggings and grey boots with her hair in pigtails) We ready to go?

Chase: wow. you look-

Adam: hot.(stares at her)

Vanneta:(blushes, highlights turn white) t- thank you.

Mr.D: woah! Am I the only one who sees this, her highlights are white instead of purple.

Diamond: oh. hey, Avree we're bout' to go to school can we have Vanneta back, please.

(Avree nods, highlights turn back to purple)

Vanneta: what... why you guys starin' at me like that?!

Mike:(points to her head) Avree, white highlights, sound familiar.

Vanneta: oh right, sorry. that was Avree she doesn't talk much. C'mon we don't wanna be late.

_**At school**_

: Well, if it isn't the nerdy, prep, and the idiot.

Adam: heh.(elbows Chase) she called you an idiot.

Chase:(rolls eyes) Principal Perry, we have three new students.

: Well, lets see em'.

Bree: here(pushes Diamond, Vanneta, and Mike forward, they gulp)

:(looks into their eyes) you!(points to Mike) Come to my office!(Mike follows her to her office)

Chase: She never did any of that stuff with us! What is she up to!?(Mike come out of her office wide eyed and mouth hanging open)

Mike: wow. She is incredible. Diamond she wants to see you next then Vanneta.(Diamond goes in)

Bree: Mike what did she do.

Mike: She said not to tell a living soul. sorry.(Diamond comes out same way Mike did)

Diamond: Your turn Vanneta.(Vanneta goes in)

in principal perry's office

Vanneta: you wanted to see me.

: take a seat.(Vanneta sits down and looks into her eyes) You Vanneta are a person of M.P.D. much like your friends, your personalities are Layila, Val, Wendy, Princess Cameron, Kenzie, Avree, Hyde, and Wendy. You are a boinic, and you love singing much like Wendy, you trust Layila the most, and you highlights change color when you change personalities. You may leave.(Vanneta leaves, her highlights turn electric blue)

Bree: So what happened?

Hyde: OMGOSHITWASAMAZINGSHECOULDREADMYTHOUGHTSANDEVERYTHING,SHE'SSMARTERTHANCHASE!

Adam:can you say it a little slower?

Hyde:NOPE!

Chase:What's up with her?(notices highlights) Hey, that's not Vanneta, what's your name?

Hyde:WELL,THATDEPENDSIGOBYMORETHANONENAMEBUTMOSTPEOPLE, CALL ME HYDE. Got to go... BYE!(highlights turn to purple)

Vanneta:(smiles nervously) heh heh. sorry!

:(over intercom) thae talent show will start in a few minutes any last minute sign ups come on by.

(Diamonds eyes turn red as she smacks Mike in the head HARD as he passed out from it)

Chase: Why'd you do that Diamond!(not noticind her eyes)

Sora:(holds up a finger at him and laughs) Well, he's gulliable enough to NOT see that coming and-

Mal: Hello my demoness.(kisses her on the cheek)

Sora:(puts down her finger) That's why.

Vanneta: That's low Sora even for you... and Mal.

Bree: What's going on?

Chase:(scans them) OHH, they have M.P.D. that explains a lot.(Sora nods then runs to Principal Perry's office to sign up for the talent show while Mike looks around confused and Vanneta explains to him what happened)

Sora: I would like to sign up for the talent show.

: you or Diamond?

Sora: me and i will be doing a magic trick.(Principal Pery writes it down) that's all.(leaves)

Vanneta: Well, since Sora's out i'm gonna sign up for singing.

(I skipped a bit of the talent show, sorry if you wanted to see it)

: that was Diane doing her twirling baton act!(everyone claps) Now, we have S- i mean Diamond doing a magic trick.

Sora: thanks. I will now pull my two best friends out of a hat. Can i see Vanneta and Mike?(They walk on stage and Sora tells them to stand on the other side of the gym.) Now watch all three of us. First is Mike.(Mike disappears and appears out of a hat Sora put on the ground in front of her) And here is Vanneta.(does same thing that she did with Mike, they leave) THANK YOU ALL!

:(waits for everyone's claps to die down) WOW! Next time make them disappear and NOT reappear! HA HA! Now, singing a song for you all is Vanneta.**(SINGING WILL BE IN ITALICS)**

Vanneta: O.K. i'll be singing One Trick Pony by Mike the Microphone.

_Vanneta: You say i'm a hack, a one trick pony no acts to follow_

_all the talents i've gained it's not mine it's all borrowed_

_beacuse i'm, i'm just a phony when i step on the stage_

_it's like a dark age, a cross fade when i hear you all scream at me in rage(highlights turn yellow)_

_ : OH! look at this ya'll some half wit trying to step up his game, tryin' to pull himself up and rise above to greater acclaim._(highlights turn purple again)

_Vanneta: But f&%* this fame s#! i'm doing this for no one but me, i'm like a Rarity a Diamond in coal i'm gonna make you see.(highlights turn red)_

_Val: One trick ponys only got one song and one trick pony plays it all night long,_

_one trick pony never tries somethin' new, one trick pony could be me or it could be you._

_One trick ponys only got one song, one trick pony plays it all night long,_

_one trick pony never something new, one trick pony could be me or it could be you.(highlights, purple)_

_Vanneta: You want this bar raised i'll show you all the meaning of velosity._

_When i step on the stage there's stopin' me, no copin' me_

_a one trick pony? at least I know just what i'm good at while you're flailing on the ground just like a blank-flank_

_just stop that, just get back there's more to us to meet the f *^ing eye_

_we aren't some rag-tag duel to disappoint, we will surprise_

_everyone who tries to front and come at us?_

_We've about had it, time to make the crowd go wild with this track_

_that's just our f#*%ing talent.(highlights, red)_

_Val: One trick pony's only got one song, one trick pony plays it all night long_

_one trick pony never tries something new, one trick pony could be me or it could be you_

_One trick pony's only got one song, one trick pony plays it all night long_

_One trick pony never tries something new, one trick pony could be me or it could be you.(highlights, purple)_

_Vanneta: We know our place, a talent that's ours there's no disgrace to sticking to our guns we're good at it puttin' smiles on our face._

_Of our fans, and family, and friends with our songs and our rhymes, so sublime_

_so just stop treating it as if it's a crime._

_Cause' in the long haul it's not bout' rising up to the fame, it's the journey and tale_

_remember from where you came_

_and when you look back you'll open your eyes and finally know mw cause it doesn't no more we're all just one trick ponies.(highlights red)_

_Val: One trick pony's only got one song, one trick pony plays it all night long _

_one trick pony never tries something new, one trick pony could be me or it could be you_

_One trick pony's only got one song, one trick pony plays it all night long_

_one trick pony never tries something new, one trick pony could be me or it could be you.(highlights turn purple)_

Vanneta:(everyone stands, claps, and cheers) thank you!

: That was AMAZING! awesome song Vanneta!(hums tune)

At the davenport's house

Bree: That was so cool.

Vanneta: thanks. I didn't know we I mean I was so good. Well, i'm a bit tired i'm goin' to bed. night.

everyone: night.

Vanneta's mind

Vanneta: So you gonna quit trying to mess up everyone's rooms.

Val: yeah. fine.

Wendy: i'm going for a walk. see ya'll later.(walks off)

further in the mind

?:Wendy... wendy..

Wendy: Wha- who's t-there.

?: oh Wendy you are most treated unfairly if you were with me you could be most powerful and they will bow down to you.

Wendy: You didn't answer me. WHAT'S YOUR NAME!

?: my name is... Recoila.(shows her self as she looks like Vanneta only with orange highlights) So you with me.

Wendy:(thinks about it) yes. I will.

Recoila: good. now you must change your name so bye bye Wendy and hello...Wave.

Wave: So my name is Wave?

Recoila: yes. but you identity must be changed.(dark magic surrounds Wave)

Wave:(now with glowing red eyes and baby blue highlights) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**AND SCENE! Sorry. ahem. ohhhhh a cliffhanger see what happens when Recoila and Wave try to take over Vanneta's mind!**_


	4. Sial vs Spike

_**Here is chapter four. ENJOY! **_

Diamond: What's day again?

Vanneta:(sighs) You asked that just a minute ago. it's Sunday!

Diamond: sorry, i'm just confused.

Vanneta: What is it?

Diamond: duh. WHY DOESN'T CHASE HAVE A GIRL FRIEND! I mean he's nice and smart. He's amazing!

Vanneta: ohhhhh, someone has a crush

Chase:(walks through the door) OH! um, hey Diamond I was walking and went by Dairy Queen and got a sundae on a Sunday.

Diamond: aw, thanks Chase that's so sweet.(tastes sundae) SPEAKING OF SWEET! This sundae is amazing.(whispers) almost as amazing as you.

Chase: What was that, Diamond?

Diamond: huh? oh, nothing.

Chase: kk.

Mike:(walks in) hey, Mr.D wants to see us in the training room, pronto.

In the training room

Mr.D: thank you Mike, for getting the three we were missing.

Mike:(smiles) sure thing!

Mr.D: O.K. let's get to the point, we are training in hand to hand combat. The teams are Vanneta vs. Bree, Mike vs. Adam, and Diamond vs. Chase. First battle, Vanneta and Bree. FIGHT!

Vanneta:( while her and Bree are fighting) So what powers do you all have?

Bree: For me just speed. Chase has super smarts, and Adam has heat vision and-

Vanneta: Super strength.

Bree: Yeah. how'd you know?

Hyde:(inside the mind) I can read minds with my bionic chip tell her I told you.

Vanneta:(outside the mind, nods) My personality Hyde told me. Her power is reading minds.

Bree: wow. that's really cool! So do all your personalities have different powers?

Vanneta: yeah. I just don't know mine though.

Mr.D:(blows whistle) TIME! nice job. Although I prefer not talking to the enemy. Next is Adam and Mike.

Mike: well, i'm dead.

Adam: yep(sucker punches Mike as he flies back across the lab) SCORE!

Mike: Well, I see stars is it night time? good night!(falls asleep)

Mr.D: Well, Mike's knocked out so I guess, TIME! Next, Chase and Diamond.

Diamond: thanks for the ice cream earlier, it'll give a the energy for this.(punches Chase)

(Chase twitches a bit then his eyes turn red)

Spike: O.K. then, let me do the pleasure of giving you a gift...(punches Diamond in the lip)

(Diamond's eyes turn purple)

Crystal: You just made a BIG mistake!(knocks Spike down by kicking him in the gut.) Nighty night. enjoy gettin' beaten by a girl(eyes turn back to yellow)

Diamond:(sees Chase) OHMYGOSH! Are you O.K.?!

Chase: yeah. now c'mon lets get fightin'.

After the training

Chase:(approaches Diamond) um, hey Diamond. That was fun today, huh.

Diamond: yeah exept the part about Crystal pretty much beating the living chip out of you.

Chase: Hey, no chip in my neck.

Diamond: wow. You couldn't have been any cheesier, could you?

Chase(laughs) no I really couldn't have. ahem. Anywho, Diamond ever since you got here I've had butterflies in my stomach and I was wondering-

Diamond: yes. i'll be your girl-friend as long as you quit being so soft.

Chase:(laughs) DEAL!

Diamond: Well, it's pretty late I should probably get to bed night(kisses him on the cheek)

Chase: night. sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite.(yawns and heads to bed)

at bed

Chase:(thinks) today was I GREAT day!

**WOW. Looks like Dia has a boy friend will their relationship survive? Will Wave and Recoila ever show their faces again? The answer to the first question is IDK and second answer is YES, yes they will. GOOD NIGHT!**


	5. IT HAD TO BE THE HOME-WORK!

**Here is chapter 5. Read if you dare! sorry, um, ENJOY!(laughs nervously)**

* * *

Val: I'll ask you one more time, WHO ARE YOU?

Wave: And I'll tell you one more tine, if I told you you'll never believe me.

Vanneta: What do you want?!

Recoila: Control. FULL control.

Layila: never.

Kenzie: More like never in a little joey's life.

Wave: How about we make the joey's life shorter then.(holds up a sword and gun)

Avree:(whispers something that can't be heard)

Vanneta: sorry, Ave. What did you say.

Avree: Why are you doing this, Wendy.

Wave: SORRY I'M OVER HERE, NOT BELOW YOU, WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY!

Avree: I said, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WENDY!(last part echos)

Recoila: It's Wave now, not Wendy and now that you know our secret...

Wave: We''l have to ban you from the peremesis.(All personalities fly back except for Vanneta) Bye, Ven.(her and Recoila disappear)

Vanneta: So wait...(Jerks awake) WAVEISWITHRECOILA,ANDWAVEISREALLYWENDY!

Bree: wow. are you o.k. you were asleep for over 11 hours. What were you dreaming about?

Vanneta: umm, nothing just a nightmare.(thinks about what happened to the other personalities, hears someone singing in Spanish) what the..?

Adam: What?

Vanneta:(looks up) hmm, oh sorry just thinking bout' something.

* * *

Mal:(kissing Sora) So my demoness, cause any trouble lately.

Sora: If I told you, what would you do, copy it and do it to Mike and the others.

Mal:(pulls away, smiling) maybe. Also, speaking of copyit's my turn to do Mike's homework, can I copy your answers?

Sora:(walks over to Diamond's book bag and pulls out her homework) hmm, Sure... if you can CATCH ME!(runs off with Mal following her)

10 minutes later

* * *

Sora: hold up. i'm getting some water, you want some?(fixes her s glass while dropping the home-work in the sink without noticing.

Mal:(sets home-work on contour-top)sure.(accidently knocks it off in the sink without noticing, grabs glass of water.)

Sora:(drinks water) Well, I better go see ya.

Mal: and to you too.(they let the originals take control)

Mike: O.K. let's see(looks through book-bag) Where's my home-work I know I brought it. Dia did you get your home-work.

Diamond: yeah, and I finished it. See.(looks through book-bag) OH, NO! I can't find it. This is bad, very bad.

Mike: let's go look for it.

* * *

Chase:(sees the cups Sora and Mal were drinking from) I thought I told Adam to quit leaving cups on the table.(puts them in the dishwasher, sees paper in sink, soaking wet) What the heck?(picks it up)

Mike:(talking to Diamond) We looked everywhere there's no way it-(freezes)

Diamond: um, Mike you O.K?

Mike: O- our HOME-WORK!

Chase: you sure this doesn't seem like home-work it just looks like wet paper.

Diamond: I know who did this...

Dia and Mike: Mal/Sora!

Diamond: I'm gonna have to have a talk with Sora.

Mike: And i'll do the same with Mal.

Chase: Well, this is akward. I'm gonna go to the lab.(kisses Diamond on the cheek) bye, Dia.

Diamond:(blushes) Bye... see you later.

Mike:(to Diamond) Well, i'm going to our room to talk to Mal

Diamond: I'll do the same with Sora.

* * *

Vanneta: I told you nothing happened.

Adam: really? Well, maybe something didn't happen?

Bree: That's what she said dim-wit.(Mike and Diamond walk in)

Adam, Bree, and Ven: HEY, GUYS!

Mike and Dia:(lay down on their beds and go to sleep to talk to Mal/Sora.)

Bree: All three of you guys have sleeping problems.

Adam: ugh. I don't!

Bree: I didn't mean you...

Vanneta: She meant me and by the way Dia and Mike looked, something tells me somrthing or someone made them mad.

* * *

**There you go chapter five all ready to go! SEE YA LATER!**


	6. Prank wars

**Here is the 6th chapter. BUENO ENJOY!**

Vanneta's mind

Vanneta:(hears Spanish singing) Who here knows Spanish.(walks toward the sound of the song)

Hyde: AUYDAR *HELP*

Vanneta: um, what are you saying?

Hyde:(hands Vanneta a Spanish dictionary) Auydar *help*

Vanneta: that means 'help'... oh right.(throws microphone across the scape) Does everyone have this problem.

Hyde: nope we each have challenges mine was I had to speak Spanish and earlier I was singing "just dance" heh.

Vanneta:(hears screaming) C'mon let's find the others...

In the real world in the bionics lab

Adam: Hey, Chase can you stand over here.

Chase: What is it Adam? Are you going to try to slam into the wall with a water-melon and an apple.

Adam:(scoffs) No. Just do it, please.

Chase: fine.(walks over beside Adam)

Adam: great now stay there. (Adam pulls a rope and ice-cream falls on Chase.)

Chase: What was that for?!

Bree:(walk in) WHA- what happened to you Chase?!

Chase: how bout' you ask Adam!

Bree: Adam isn't in here.

Chase: He was a minute ago, where'd he go.

* * *

In the kitchen

Adam: Here's for Bree.(fixes Bree a cake full of fake blood)

Diamond:(walk in) Hey, Adam. What's up?

Adam: I'm making a prank cake for Bree, wanna help?

(Diamond's eyes turn purple)

Crystal: sure! I love a good prank.

Adam: C'mon all I need to do is put the fake blood in and connect the wires so Bree will have blood all in her face.

Crystal: O.K. C'mon let's hurry.

* * *

Later in the kitchen

Adam: HEY BREE, CAN YOU COME IN HERE!

Bree:(speeds in the kitchen) Yeah, Adam?

Crystal: Adam made you a cake.(winks at Bree)

Bree:(winks back) thank you Adam, would you like the first bite?

Adam: Thanks Bree!(takes a bite, fake blood sprays on him) AHHHH! Wow. Your good.

Crystal: Maybe that's because she sent me to spy on you.

Bree: So that's what you get.(soap liquid falls on Adam and Bree)

Adam: ITS IN MY EYES!

Crystal: Hey, I can't help it. When there's a prank war I have to get at least a little action.(Adam throws the cake at her, she ducks.) HA!(eyes turn yellow)

Chase: REALLY, ADAM!(covered in cake) This so low even for you.

Diamond: Woah. Well, only one way to settle this. PRANK WAR!

* * *

hours later

Bree:(runs in a circle around Chase with super speed)

Chase:AHHHHH!(gets caught up in a cyclone)

Adam: HA HA AHHHHHHHH!(gets caught in cyclone, Bree stops running, cyclone disappears)

Diamond: That's a two in one score so now the score is(looks at pad) Bree now has 6 out of 10, Chase has 4 out of 10, and Adam has 8 out of 10. Adam is in first, then Bree, and last is Chase.

Leo: So, what's going on?

Diamond: Well, theses three bionics are having a prank war.

Leo: cool. Can I be in it?

Diamond: sure, but you'll have a lot of catching up to do.

Leo: I'M IN! Good think I carry this pen with , Diamond(whispers to Diamond) Don't tell them i'm in yet O.K?

Diamond:(nods) sure.

Leo:(walks over to Chase who Adam is about to prank) Hey, Chase can I talk to you for a second...

Chase:(ducks under a pie) sure. C'mon(him and Leo run into another room) yeah?

Leo: Well, since you guys are prank waring I decided it would be too risky to ask you "in broad daylight" but... Do you want some gum, here have some gum.(smiles)

Chase: thanks.(takes a piece with a fake bug attached to it, screams)AHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Leo: just gettin' into the spirit. You can go now.(both walks out)

Diamond: The next double shot gets triple scored so at least 6 points. Here's the way to win or catch up(winks at Leo)

Leo:(winks back, grabs a giant tazer and tazes the three) HA!

Diamond:(yells) AND LEO WINS THE PRANK WAR!

Adam: how he only got the three of us that's six

Bree: No it's nine but he doesn't have ten, yet.

Leo: yes I do.

Adam: How?

Diamond: I'll let Sora show you(eyes turn red)

Sora: Hello. So I'm Sora and i'm a bit of a enchantress I can do anything with my wand even show the past which is what i'm here to do.(grabs wand, says something no one understands, a screen pops out of no where) Here is my pastvision it's like television just of the past.(turns to P.V.) Pastvision go to Leo pranking Chase 3.665ecy.

P.V: yes, Sora.(plays past)

(underlined is the past)

Leo: Well, since you guys are prank waring I decided it would be too risky to ask you "in the broad of daylight" but... Do you want some gum, here have some gum.(smiles)

Chase: Thanks!(takes a piece with fake bug attached to it) AHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Leo: Just getting into the spirit!

P.V: video over.

Sora: Thank you P.V.(snaps fingers, P.V. disappears) There you go.(eyes turn yellow)

Diamond: Thanks how Leo won he got one point for pranking Chase.

Bree: thanks a lot Chase!

Adam: yeah. I was only 7 points from winning.

Chase:(shakes head) Adam, you were 2 points from winning, not 7.

Adam: Well, i'm not Frankenstein.

Bree: Don't you mean Einstein.

Adam: WHATEVER!

Diamond: So as I was saying, LEO WINS PRANK WAR!

* * *

In Vanneta's mind

Layila: AHHHHH!(ducks under a giant dragon's tail)

Vanneta: WHAT THE- What's with the dragon!

Hyde: Here, I'll help.(takes a machine gun and shoots dragon) WAHOOOOOOOO!

Avree: ow! please quit shooting.

Hyde: AVREE! HOW DID YOU FIT IN THAT DRAGON!

Avree: I was the dragon, my task was to give Layila an obstacle course.

Vanneta: Let's go!

**THE END! Or is it see what happens next!**


	7. Amnesia can be a bad thing

_**Sorry, I haven't uploaded in a while I've been busy updating T.D.C. and if you have any ideas tell me. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Hyde: WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!

Diamond: Hmmmm, what is it Ven.

Hyde: Sorry, Ven's not home right now, please leave a message after the beep.(makes beeping sound)

Mike: Who is it now.

Hyde: uh, duh. , WAKE UP we're going to play laser tag, you have(looks at watch) 15 minutes to get ready.

Diamond: We'll only need 5. *smirks*(eyes turn red)

Sora: Can you leave me and Mike alone please, Hyde.

Hyde: Sure thing, Sora(bounces out of the room, highlights turn purple)

* * *

Adam: Wake up, we gotta get ready.

Chase: ready for what?

Donald:(walks in) You guys got 10 miutes before we go to laser-tag and the clock's tickin'.

Chase: THAT'S TODAY!

Bree: I thought that was tomorrow.

Adam: Nope! Now, get up so I can beat your buts at laser tag!

Bree: So, you want a challenge-

* * *

Vanneta: You bet. I challenge both of you in laser tag.

Mike: Fine. It's on.

Diamond: You bet. You could never beat me.

Mike: You wanna bet. I could beat you with-

* * *

Chase: -one hand behind my back.

Bree: Wanna bet on that(holds up a rope.)

Chase: Nope.(runs out of the room)

Bree:(to Adam) He does realize I'm the one with super speed, right?(super speeds out of room)

Adam: Wait, for me!(runs out of room)

* * *

Crystal:(Chasing Mike) C'mon Mikey boy you wanted to bet on it, so c'mon!

Mike: I said i'm good I don't need a rope. NOW, PLEASE QUIT CHASING ME!

Vanneta: HAHAHA! This is hilarious.

Adam: I know, right.

Vanneta: Hey, So what's up with Bree and Chase.

Adam: Chase was bragging about something, and Bree decided to take it seriously and tie Chase up. You?

Vanneta: Mike bragging about beating me and Dia at laser tag with one hand behind his back, long story short, Crystal came out and tried to tie Mike's hand behind his back.

Donald: C'mon time to go- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!(everyone stops)

Diamond:(who just gained control) Nothing. We were um, just-

Bree: W were just playing around you know, since we're all ready and waiting on you and Tasha.

Adam: Wait, what about Leo?

Donald: Well, me, him, and Tasha have been waiting for all of you for over 30 minutes.

All: Ohhhhhh!(everyone leaves)

* * *

_**At Laser-tag**_

Employee:(over P.A.) Group 8 please go to the laser arena.

Tasha: That's us.

Leo: Yep. Now, let's go. I don't wanna miss this.

**During the game**

Bree: O.K. it's red vs. blue, our team and the hoopers. They have 1 girl, 3 boys, a mom, and a dad.

Adam: They'll beat us for sure.

: You guys can do it, I don't want to.

Mike: Why? It's not like you to miss out on laser-tag.

Diamond: C'mon look at het highlights, their yellow. She's Princess Cameron.

Adam: Your a princess?(bewildered)

P.C.: Yes and you're cute.

Bree: Adam-

Leo: IS CUTE!?

P.C.: Yep. Vanneta thinks so to.

Adam: Tell her I like you I mmean her, too.

Tasha: YOU DO?!

Adam: Now, let's go play some laser-tag.

(Vanneta's highlights turns purple.)

* * *

_**After the game(sorry, just picture the game in you're head I couldn't think of anything)**_

Donald: I can't believe you guys!?

Bree: We're sorry O.K.

Donald: Sorry won't cut it. Bree, you used your super speed, Adam, you shot your laser vision at someone's vest, Chase, you threw your gun and almost hit Vanneta in the head, and Mike, you used an energy shield to block a laser shot.

Mike: In my defense it came in an all of a sudden shot. It scared me.

Chase:(whispers) It did hit Vanneta.

Donald: What did you say!

Chase: NOTHING!

Tasha:*yawns* Can we deal with this tomorrow i'm tired.

Leo: yeah. Let's just go home.

Donald: fine. But, you three aren't off the chain. We'll deal with you 4 tomorrow, c'mon get in the car.

* * *

**_At the house_**

Diamond: Where's Vanneta?

Tasha: Wasn't she in the car with us.

Leo: I'll see if she fell asleep in the car.(runs out to the car)

Adam: Where oh where has my love gone?

Bree:(speeds around the house) She's not here.

Leo:(comes in the house) She's not in the car.

Donald: WHERE IS SHE!

* * *

_**At the laser arena**_

Vanneta:(wakes up) Ow. My head, where am I? What happened... Who am I?

* * *

**_OHHHHHH! She lost her memory, amnesia. I guess Chase hit her harder than we thought. Next time, the continuem of Ven's amnesia._**


	8. Special guest

**Here is the next chaper. ENJOY!(Also stories will be written differently)**

Vanneta was in the laser tag arena looking around and occasionally getting shot in the vest by a lingering couple trying to score a few decent points. When she finally out the sunlight burned her eyes and it took a while for them to adjust. When they did a adjust she wanted to find a place to stay quickly since the sun was setting. She coudn't find anywhere so she stayed at the laser arena overnight.

**Meanwhile, at the davenport house**

"Vanneta! where are you!" Tasha shouted as everyone went to he laser arena. "Where is she?" Bree asked impatiently getting restless. "Well, she could be anywhere, but my guess... would be at the laser arena." Daventport said as they pulled in the parking lot. Thay all got out of the car and headed toward the building shaped like a dome. When they got to the door Bree tried to open it. "Dang it. It's locked." "Leave that up to me." Cahse said as he focused his bionics on the knob and lock of the door and everyone heard a "click" and the door opened.

"YES! We're in." Leo whispered shouted. Bree walked toward the ticket line until she tripped over something. "You guys i found something" Bree said as everyone ran to her. "Or someone. Adam stated and chuckled a bit as everyone stared at him annoyed. "It's Vanneta." Davenport said hick made Leo excited. "Vanneta THANK GOD WE FOUND YOU! WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Leo shouted and Vanneta jerked awake but her eyes were white not red as she disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Adam asked as Bree knocked him upside the head. She's binic too so are her personalities. Who has white eyes?" she asked and turned to Mike and Diamond. "Avree has white eyes so, Avree must have camofluage. Avree reappeared in the same place a few seconds later but her eyes were electric blue. "eep! Who are you people!? Stay away from me strangers!" Hyde yelled and super-sped out of the dome shaped building.

"So, Hyde has super-speed." Mike said matter-of-factly as they all walked out side to see Ven getting in a car with some stranger. Bree reacted to this and super-sped in front of the car befor it drove off. "Why do you have our uh, COUSIN!?" She yelles but the voice that answered was not a good one.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but can you guess who it was Bree was talking to in the last sentence? :)


End file.
